


our thoughts become us

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Deanna returns home with Beverly and much to her surprise her mother seems to think they're item.





	our thoughts become us

Since joining Starfleet Deanna hadn’t visited Betazed much. It had nothing to do with her mother, who could exhaust her but she still loved, and more to do with her time consumed by her job on the Enterprise. Still it was Beverly who insisted she needed the time off.

 

“You’re always telling us that a break is good for you.” Beverly pointed out while they were in Ten Forward and Deanna was just about to take a scoop from her chocolate sundae. She’d been looking forward to both the sundae and the time with Beverly all day.

 

She paused, spoon hovering over the desert and looked up at Beverly, “Using my own words against me?”

 

“Doctors are the worst patients.” Beverly teased, taking a sip from her glass. “Even doctors who specialize with the mind.”

 

Huffing slightly but unable to deny it Deanna agreed to take a vacation – if Beverly did as well.

 

“We can take it together.” Beverly conceded far too quickly and Deanna suspected she’d been played.

 

“Risa?” Deanna asked, mulling on a place to go.

 

“Whichever works for you. I have always wanted to see Betazed though.” Beverly said idly and it was with that suggestion that Deanna found herself packing up to head back home with Beverly, something that made her stomach flutter strangely though she chalked it up to just returning home.

 

They were conveniently in the area, just a days shuttle ride away and the Captain parted with one easily, telling them to enjoy their time off.

 

“Are you sure you’d like to go to Betazed?” Deanna asked after sensing the slightest bit of apprehension from Beverly when they landed.

 

Beverly smiled at her, completely genuine, “I’m certain.”

 

That was all she got to say on the matter because Deanna was then greeted with a hug from Lwaxana who had yelled a loud, “Darling!” and then enveloped her.

 

Beverly watched from the side, more than a little amused. Deanna hugged her mother back and then let go, letting Lwaxana look over her as she always did. Beverly reached over to touch her elbow, making Deanna breath in and smile. It was nice to have someone with her this time.

 

To her surprise Lwaxana didn’t say anything, merely smiled and her gaze instead turned to Beverly.

 

“You brought your Doctor!” Lwaxana exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. “My dear is something wrong?”

 

“No no,” Beverly waved off her concerns quickly before Deanna could answer. “I just needed a vacation too, Deanna was kind enough to let me come along.”

 

Lwaxana hummed in consideration, keeping her eyes on Beverly for a few seconds longer before smiling slyly.

 

 _My my little one_ , Deanna heard in her mind, _you could have told me you were bringing someone special._

 

 _Beverly is here as my friend, mother_. She answered, sighing inwardly.

 

_Friend? Is that what you Starfleet officers are calling it these days?_

 

Lwaxana broke off the conversation to walk over to Beverly and hug her as well. “Welcome to Betazed then. I’m sure you’ll find something to appreciate here.” At her last sentence she looked over at Deanna like she knew something, which Deanna had no doubt her mother did she just wasn’t sure what it was.

 

They were whished off to Lwaxana’s house, the same one Deanna had spent her childhood in that was covered with relics from various times in the Troi family.

 

A picture of her father was on the mantel and Deanna reached out to touch it with a soft smile. Beverly noticed and her hand fell on Deanna’s shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. She reached back to touch Beverly’s fingers with her thanks and noticed her mother staring again.

 

Deanna was about to question what she was looking at when she noticed Mr. Homn walking both of hers and Beverly’s bags in to the same room.

 

“Beverly and I aren’t rooming together.” Deanna said, regrettably taking a step away from Beverly’s warmth.

 

“Oh dear come now.” Lwaxana tsked, “There’s no need to hide it, it’s very clear.”

 

She and Beverly exchanged confused glances and Lwaxana let out a laugh.

 

“Little one you didn’t really think you could hide a relationship from me? It’s as clear as your thoughts the feelings you’re broadcasting to each other.”

 

Deanna stiffened up and beside her heard Beverly take a quick intake of air in surprise. Certainly when Beverly had touched her she’d felt nothing but appreciation, her mother just must have taken it the wrong way.

 

“Beverly and I are just friends.” Deanna remembered to say but it felt far too late and dropped on deaf ears.

 

“Hm,” Lwaxana shook her head. “If that’s what you wish to tell me that’s fine for now. We’ll talk about this later, Mr. Homn and I need to pick up things for your homecoming gathering.”

 

Deanna groaned, “Mother I don’t wish to have a gathering.” But that was ignored too and Lwaxana was already out the door with her faithful servant behind her.

 

“That was…something.” Beverly commented, coming out of her shock and Deanna turned to face her. She noticed a flush on Beverly’s cheeks and unbidden could sense Beverly was both embarrassed and attempting to hide something.

 

Deanna tilted her head slightly, “Beverly?” She asked, reaching out with her hand and her mind.

 

Beverly gave her a cautious smile, “I wasn’t sure if your mother would sense that.” She admitted and it was then that Deanna realized that the affection she’d been feeling wasn’t coming just from her.

 

She opened her mouth to say something but shut it with a bemused smile, her hand catching Beverly’s. “We should talk about this.”

 

“So there is a this?” Beverly asked, her eyes looking far bluer than Deanna could recall recently and they crinkled at the edges as she smiled.

 

“Yes.” Deanna said in a quick breath, her own smile growing wider by the second. She took a small step forward, brushing her lips against Beverly’s softly. “If my mother finds us kissing she’s going to be incorrigible and start planning a wedding.” Deanna laughed to herself as she pulled back a little, her hand still holding on to Beverly’s.

 

“We’ll have to convince her we need more time then.” Beverly said, not arguing it and Deanna couldn’t help but lean in to kiss her again.

 

“This really wasn’t what I planned when I brought you home you know.” Deanna teased. When Beverly just smiled back she knew for certain that time that this feeling was shared between them and didn’t want to let it go.


End file.
